Patch Notes
Rift 1.7 Hotfix #10 - 3/15/12 General *Fixed random LFG rewards not refreshing properly at the daylight savings time change. Characters will receive one extra reward set for random LFG completions to make up for the one lost Sunday. If your character was already at the max 7 available rewards, they will temporarily be allowed to have 8. *Corrected the weird FPS reduction when you had macros that used #show lines saved on a character or hotbars. *Instant Adventure: If you were kicked from an IA group, you will be unable to re-join that group for 15 minutes. You can use the Instant Adventure window to start your own Instant Adventure group if needed. *Hammerknell: Estrode: Reduced the effectiveness of a variety of Estrode's more problematic stolen-Soul abilities, making the encounter a bit better for a broader variety of Soul choices. *Rise of the Phoenix: Beruhast: Fixed some locations where you were able to climb on walls during this encounter. *Happy Pi day! World Event *Random Artifact boxes have had their prices and prize rates adjusted to match currency gains. *Ultra-Thin Hides now drop slightly less. *Event parades are less disruptive to NPC populations now and should be more consistently active. *The gambling game at the Shimmersand Carnival has returned! *Fashion Show and Drinking Contest games in Shimmersand now contribute to the Carouse the Carnival daily quest. Rift 1.7 Hotfix #9 - 3/9/12 General *Fixed an issue causing ability tooltips viewed on the Soul Tree to show incorrect looking numbers for abilities other than rank 1. Carnival of the Ascended *Fixed an issue that was causing 'Take out the Garbage' to get stuck on rare occasions. *Aenycha and Icatian can no longer be attacked by players *All parade NPCs will now flag players for PvP when attacked *Tales of the Ascended Raid Rifts now have a secondary NPC to turn the quest in to when a rift is open. *The parades are now back on schedule - you should see up to four active at any time throughout Telara! Rift 1.7 Hotfix #8 - 3/8/12 General *Characters below level 48 are no longer able to pick Ember Isle porticlums if they have them, since they're unable to travel to the Isle. *PvP: Gaining Prismatic Glory will no longer break stealth. *Scarlet Gorge: The Crucible zone event should occur more frequently. *Rift: Visions of Death: Addressed difficulty issues with this Rift. World Event *You can no longer sell Pyrite Dubloons to NPCs. *Adjusted the prize payout from Carnival games for first and repeat plays. Don't worry, jumping parties are still valid, but there ARE other games available! *Carnival balloons now have a more realistic and pronounced breeze-swaying motion for added cuteness! *Fixed an issue with the Place Your Bets gambling game so it can be re-enabled! *The Ring Toss game now plays the correct 'hit' audio sound. Rift 1.7 Hotfixe #7 - 3/2/12 World Event - Carnival of the Ascended *Happy Birthday, RIFT! Welcome to the Carnival of the Ascended! *World Event phase queset updates no longer display on the mid-screen splash.text *Baloon pets are now Bind on Account. General * Riftstalker: Rift Barrier: Fixed a case where Rift Guard with points spent in Rift Barrier would still deal damage after the first tick of a DoT applied to the Rogue (and causing issues with being locked in combat). * Ember Isle: Scouring the Dirt: Fixed this quest breaking if the Runesappers reset incorrectly. * Hammerknell Fortress: The floor in the throne room should stop going non-visible at times. * Fixed a case where a transferring character would get an incorrect coinlock error. * Characters can no longer get trapped in the Guardian wedding instance. Category:Gameplay